


Not Quite Voyeur

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reikai ferrygirl witnesses a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_kisses livejournal community. Theme #4, "our distance and that person".

Ayame was not the type who intruded on the private lives of other Reikai ferrygirls. But it was beyond her control if their private lives intruded on _her_...

She had been busy filing some of Koenma-sama's delayed paperwork at her desk. And then something, Ayame couldn't say precisely what, made her glance up from the document she was looking over. It was just in time for her to see a flustered oni delivering a message orb (a Makai-made one, as far as she could tell) to that young redhead Hinageshi. The orb briefly sparked her curiosity, but Ayame decided that it was none of her business.

However, the decision wasn't quite hers to make. Only a few hours later, as she was relaxing comfortably with a good book in one of the Reikai palace's small libraries, young Hinageshi arrived. Ayame was about to call out to the redhead, but Hinageshi had not noticed her and quickly flung an object against the wall.

It shattered. Blue smoke rose from the jagged pieces and slithered up the wall, to form the image of someone whom Ayame knew only by reputation. A former Reikai Tantei, and certainly the last one she would have expected.

The translucent outline of Jaganshi Hiei spoke curtly. "Use the scroll. I'll come."

Hinageshi took out a small scroll from the folds of her kimono, unrolled it, and mumbled a few words in a language she didn't recognize. The scroll floated out of Hinageshi's hands and floated upwards, several feet above her head. It emitted sparks, before bursting into flame. Slowly it formed a circular portal that grew until it was large enough to fit a desk.

A shadow dropped from the overhead portal, landing in a crouch right in front of Hinageshi. The shadow looked up, and the smirk on his face unsettled Ayame, who had been unable to stop herself from watching the events unfold.

"Hiei!" came Hinageshi's ecstatic cry, and the Jaganshi's smirk softened into a smile.

When Hiei and Hinageshi moved toward each other for a kiss, Ayame turned her eyes away. And then she took the longer route out of the library.


End file.
